


Gentron Week Day 6: Taking the Hit for the Other | Injury Aftercare

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Injury, Gen, Healer Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Magic Healing, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Poisoning, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Stabbing, injury aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Lance is forced to use his newly discovered powers to save Keith's life.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Gentron Week Event 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863511
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Gentron Week Day 6: Taking the Hit for the Other | Injury Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey will I ever stop injuring Keith? No.

It was supposed to be a fun secret tour around an abandoned castle, a former stronghold of a terrorist group that the Blade recently took into custody. Lance had been weedling Keith for weeks about exploring it together and Keith finally cleared his schedule. He even left Kosmo with Shiro and Curtis for the day so it would just be the two of them.

The pair are dressed in their casual outfits as they walk around massive rooms with ceilings over 50 feet high, all sides reinforced by thick sheets of shimmering silver metal nearly as strong as luxite. Keith points out various hidden panels that housed some pretty dangerous weapons. It was creepy, dangerous, and seriously cool.

“Lance!”

Before Lance can react, Keith is in front of him and someone dressed in black clothes appears from the shadows and pierces Keith’s abdomen with a glimmering silver sword. Keith screams but reaches behind him then extends his own blade with a flash of light, managing to stab his attacker in the chest. They gurgle and let go of their sword, then crumple and lie in a heap. Thick blood pools around the figure as they remain still.

Keith retracts the blade again and it clatters to the metal floor. He clutches his stomach and Lance finally gets enough of his brain back to catch him before he falls. He then lowers Keith down gently and cringing at both Keith’s groans of pain as well as the rapidly growing bloodstain in his black shirt. Oh my god, why would Keith do that for him? He’s so _stupid_ and _brave_ and _dumb_ and _selfless_.

“Um, oh crap, okay. Okay. Don’t worry, I got this.” Shit shit _shit_.

“La-lance.” Keith’s breathing is labored and his face sheet white. “It’s burning. I, I think it’s p-poison.” His voice is barely a rasp and he squeezes his eyelids and clenches his jaw.

Of course it’s poison. He’s never dealt with poison before. He’s gonna mess this up and Keith’s gonna-- _No_ , that’s enough. He has to calm down. Keith is bleeding out from a poisoned wound he got protecting Lance’s sorry ass. He needs to get it together and figure out how to deal with it.

Lance breathes in and out, then closes his eyes to concentrate, tapping into reserves of power stored in his Altean markings just like Allura taught him. Quintessence travels down his cheeks like rivulets of cool water, cascading down his arms and pooling in his hands. They glow a pale blue and he rests his left hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. 

The right one hovers first over Keith’s heart, then to where his lungs, kidneys, and liver would be. “Let’s see now…” He focuses his senses, then spreads them outward to cover Keith’s body. He now has a clear picture of his internal body and can feel blood traveling through the veins and in and out his organs. After a moment of mapping out the potential damage, he sighs in relief. “Okay, okay that’s good. It hasn’t reached any major organs yet.”

The glow in his hands brightens and he moves his right hand around again, further tracing a path around Keith’s bloodstream. The other hand is still on the wound, now reversing any swelling to his skin and muscle tissue. Remembering Allura’s words, Lance extends his Quintessence more and can feel a foreign substance within the blood -- that must be the poison -- slowly moving around in Keith’s veins. He lets out a shaky whisper of a laugh because he’s literally feeling _poison_ and then redirects it, pulling it back to where the initial wound is. 

Then he pulls out the particles of poison through the wound and Keith groans and grips the side of his leather jacket. There’s disgusting black ichor contained within a bubble of blue Quintessence and Lance splatters it against the floor away from them. He returns both hands to the wound and seals it closed, sewing muscle tissue and then skin back together.

Lance lets the light fade from his hands then wipes sweat from his forehand, letting out the breath he was holding in. Keith is still pale but color is already returning to his cheeks and he’s not clenching his jaw anymore. As Keith’s breath begins to even, Lance pulls his head into his lap to rest and touches his hand to a sweaty forehand. “How you feeling team leader?” Meanwhile he activates the tracker in the necklace Keith always wears under his shirt.

Keith lets out a weak chuckle. “Better now, thanks to you.”

Lance winks gives Keith his winning smile in return. “Don’t you worry, The Tailor’s got your back.”

“Lance, look at me.” He does. “That nickname’s terrible.”

He can feel the smile drop right from his face. “What? No it’s not! It’s cool, dammit!” He’s finally getting more mileage out of his old Garrison nickname and Keith isn’t gonna ruin it for him.

“It’s really lame.”

“Don’t make me open your wound back up again. I’ll, I’ll _re_ poison you!”

“This is the thanks I get for taking a sword to my stomach for you?”

“I would have totally dodged it you know. Like a super ninja flip or something.”

They bicker until help arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a Lance with healing powers, it's such a cool headcanon that cropped up post season 8. Also as you can tell, I was inspired by that one scene in Legend of Korra.


End file.
